Step Into My World
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella finds a gate way to a new world. Her mother finds out one day and does everything in her power to make sure she doesn't return to Paratopia. 10 years later Bella gets curious and finds herself opening the door she is forbidden to. All humanish!
1. Preface

Step Into My World

Author's Notes: I don't own twilight. Please can I have 6 reviews to get me to write the first chapter! This story is influenced by J-Lo's song 'Step into my world' and this is going to be the theme song. If you think differently and would rather a different song to be the theme song. Please can I have the 6 reviews I would be very happy. So start typing! Enjoy!

Preface:

Looking at the door that I was banned to enter, I begin to be curious and I start to wonder. _What can possibly be behind this door that my mom told me not to enter? Why can't I go in? _I roll my eyes at the last question. I can't go in because it is blocked with wooden restraints.

I try and think back to a reason of why my mom would not want me to enter...Nothing comes to mind. I look at the door for a minute, taking in every detail. I look at the pale white of it, the brown swirls around it in random places. The broken handle that I can remember was a beautiful bronze.

_Bronze..._

When I look at it I feel a sudden pull to go inside. The door knob was no longer there, the key to it: hidden and suddenly I have no more hope. The definition of curiosity killed the cat came to mind, difference is curiosity is killing me. _What happened? _

I look at the door then back at my room, when I see there is no point bothering with the door I walk off and carry on cleaning. I walk over to my dad's room and fall over, I lay there for a while wondering how I will ever get my balance.

I turn my head and notice something small, something with an odd shape. _What the hell?_ I pick it up and notice it is a key, recognition washes over me. It's the mystery door's key! I quickly get up and remember more stuff. _The door knob is in the garden outside! How will I get it out though? I have a plan!_

I run out and go into the shed, grab a shovel, run outside and I look at the patch of green. I take a deep breath and start to dig, after an hour of digging I kock into something. It was a chest that isn't locked, I open it and notice there is a letter with my name on it. I don't bother with the letter and grab the knob, shoving the letter in my pocket to read later. _Why did she leave me a letter? She _is_ dead..._

I rush to put the shovel back and grab a hammer instead. When I reach the top of the stairs I look down the hall and think about the conciquences. Then the pull forced me to rush over to the door and hammer it. When I have better access I put the door knob on, the door flashing a right light, leaving me blind for a second.

I put the key in and turn it untill I hear it click and unlock. I turn the door handle, let it clreak open and step into it. The bright yellow flash, sets off rememberance but I don't see it clearly. I walk into an old colthes shop I can oddly remember, closing the same door that was the one back at home.

The feel of the clothes that just scream things, like "Remember us!" and "You should remember!" at me. I look around noticing the amount of dust, from so many years and I reach a glass door. My body goes into shock, I have a flashback from when I was a kid and I was standing in the same spot. I was just younger, I am guessing I was atleast 6.

I look around wondering if I should go back, all because the glass door is boarded in. I see a chair that looks stong enough to break me! I pick up the wooden chair and think about throwing it at the glass door. _Should I go back home?_ I shake my head and drop the chair back on the floor. I start to walk past all the clothes, the dust and stand infront of the door.

_Why did I waste my time coming here then? I finally found this place and I'm just going to leave it?_ I shake my head and run over at full speed, pick up the chair while running and throw it at the door with as much strength as I could. When I heard the windows smash, the boards buckle and that was when I saw another hammer near me.

I grabbed it and smashed the boards down, letting me have access to get out. When I dropped the hammer, crawled out of the mess I made and walked into a sea of people -in a busy street. They looked at me with shocked expressions, then I was suddenly bombarded by them and I was suddenly pushed backwards.

I fell to the floor, while everyone questioned how I got here and where I'm from. I crawled backwards, sliding across all the dust and getting a pain in my ass from all the wooden floor boards. _Why is everything wooden?_ That was when a man with bronze dissary of hair, green eyes, high cheekbones, kissable lips, long thick lashes, tall, muscled body and a velvet voice pushed past.

Everyone gave way to him, he looked at me astonished and suddenly smiled. It was a panty dropping smile, more like a crooked grin and it stunned me. "Bella?" he asked in a voice that sounded familiar, but I still couldn't remember...

Please I need 6 reviews! So please tell me your thoughts! Much love! Do you think the song is a good theme song? Please tell me!


	2. Chapter 1: My Past

Step Into My World

Autor's Notes: Thanks for reviewing so fast! Can I please have 8 reviews for this chapter? I would be really happy if you give me the 8. This chapter is to tie in with Bella in the next chapter, please remember that she can't remember her past. She was only six when she went to Paratopia. Please Enjoy and I don't own twilight! Can I get the 8 reviews for this chapter? Remember this is Bella at the age of 6 point of view!

Chapter 1: My Past

_My name is Isabella Swan. I like to be called Bella more though, I have an amazing Mommy and Daddy. My Mommy's name is Renee and my Daddy is called Charlie. Daddy works for Forks police force and he is getting good at his job. I'm 6 years old and I have lived in Forks for a couple of weeks._

_I love to explore and see the world. We moved here to be with my Uncle Andy and my Auntie Lily. They have my cousins Jasper and Rosie. They all have yellow hair, it is lovely and I wish I had yellow hair and not brown boring hair. Me and Rosie are best friends now and Jasper is like my __**BIG**__ brother! _

_Jaz and Rosie are both 7, they are older than me and it's not fair! Mommy says I am the most beautiful little girl in the world. She needs to know that I'm not a little girl, I'm a kid! Walking around the house while Mommy is making dinner I was walking around in the knew house. Mommy said I was going to go to school with her._

_I'm scared and I don't want to grow up so fast! I walk past the long halls and find myself infront of the door that Mommy said she couldn't open. I look at it putting it in my memorie to that I can figure out what I need to do to find the key. _Where could the key be?_ I walk around some more and somehow end up in the laundry room. _

_I suddenly fall over and graze my knees, that is when I notice a shiny thing on the floor. I stand up and pick up the shiny thing and notice it's a key. I run upstairs and pray that this is the key to the mystery door. When I hear the click I turn the door knob and walk into the bright light completely dazzled._

_When I walk through the bright light dies down, I find myself in a clothes shop and with a rush of people. They are running around trying to get the best materials, I look at the door and quietly shut it. _Wow! Where am I?_ I walk over to everyone and notice the man behind the cash register, I limp over to him and he smiles. _

_"Hello young lady. Is there anything you are buying?" he asks I shake my head and look at the big wooden seat where a woman is sitting smiling at me. "Where am I?" I ask them, they laugh and the man waves his arms around "This is Paratopia dear. Are you lost? Where is your Mommy?" he asks with a smile, I smile shyly back._

_"Mommy is at home. I came in from that door" I say pointing the door I came from, he looks at me astonished. "You're from the human world?" he asks, _what is he on about?_ "Yes. Why are you not human?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "Not exactly dear. Why don't you go out and enjoy our world," he says gesturing to the door._

_I look at the door, then he points to the door with a warm smile. I slowly walk over to the door and stand staring at the massive glass door. I open the door and walk out into the buzz of the crowds coming and going from shops. I walk around in a circular motion looking everywhere. Staring at the lovely clear blue sky I bump into someone and hear the person moan in pain._

_I quickly turn around and notice the person is a kid of my age, he has bronze hair, high cheekbones, pale face, nicely dressed, emerald eyes, crooked smile and perfect features. His skin is pale but not like mine Mommy told me I'm 'Ivory' when I see him pick up my key I smile as he hands it me._

_"You're not from here are you?" he states, I nod my head and blush looking down at the ground. "What's your name?" the boy asks, I look at him and think about it for a minute. "My name is Isabella Swan. Call me Bella, what's yours?" I ask him he bows "My name is Prince Edward Cullen at your service" I smile and blush._

_"I've never met a prince before," I say to him, he gives me a crooked smile and holds his hand out. "Let me show you my world then," he says and I look at his hand then his face over and over again. "Trust me Bella," with this I grab his hand and we stay stood, I look at him confused as he focuses on some random spot. _

_"Ermmm. Prince Edward?" I ask him, he looks at me and sighs "I haven't mastered it yet. I hate that my brother and sister can do it but not me," he says and looks at the floor shyly. _

_"Oh well. On foot come on!" he says, we travel for atleast an hour, then when we reach his amazing castle I meet his parents. "Bella this is my Daddy Carlise. This is my Mommy Esme, my Brother Emmett and my Sister Alice," he tells me pointing at each person. _

_Esme has bronze hair, green eyes and it has a tint of brown in the middle. Alice has black, pixie like hair and blue eyes. Emmett has brown eyes and black hair. Carlisle has blue eyes and blond hair. Emmett is 2 years older than me and Alice is one year older. Edward is Alice's twin. _Why is everyone older than me?

_Carlisle notices my limp and offered to fix my leg and I let him. He doesn't even need anything all he did was put his hands on my scrapes and it was finished. With a flicker of light of course. _

_The time slips and I dicide to leave to go home, when I reach the shop everyone is gone except the owners of the shop and they let me come home. When I get home I hear a really wierd cry coming from downstairs then suddenly it stops. "Bella?" I hear my Mommy's crying voice call..._

SIMW

What did you think? What did you expect? Pease can I have 8 reviews for this chapter? Much love!


	3. Chapter 2: Saying 'goodbye'

Step Into My World

Author's Notes: I don't own twilight! Long time no write I know guys! This is your little treat! Look...I know I didn't get the 8 reviews I was counting on. Truth is it kind of hurt, I was going to ask for 10 reviews for this chapter. Since you guys _didn't_ give me 8 reviews on the last one...I now am asking for 12 reviews for this chapter because I wanted atleast 8 last time and since I only got 6: now it's 12! So type and make me happy! Happy Valentines Day! Mwah!

Songs to go with this chapter (In order): You Found Me-The Fray, Chasing Cars-Snow Patrol and Turning Tables-Adele.

Chapter 2: Saying 'goodbye'?

Last Time: _"Bella?" I hear my Mommy's crying voice call..._

_I ran down stairs to see what happened and what was wrong. "Yes Mommy, what's wrong?" I asked her, she was on the couch crying into her hands but when I got there she seemed relaxed. _

_"Honey. I was so worried about you!" she said opening her arms for me. I jump into them to try and comfort her. "Why were you worried about me Mommy?" I asked her, she started to wipe away her tears. "I was scared because I thought something bad happened to you."_

_"I'm sorry Mommy. I didn't mean to make you feel like that," I whispered into her shoulder and she abruptly pulls me back. "Where were you?" she asked me, "Mommy. I was upstairs, it was amazing. It is fun and so exciting!" I say smiling at her and this just makes her confused. _

_"_Where _were you?" she looked more serious and this made me scared. "I was in Paratopia. Why?" I asked her, she puts me in the seat next to her and sighs. "Why didn't you come down when I called you?" she asked, _what does she mean?_ "I didn't know you were calling me." I said while looking at my fingers. "Where were you when I was in your room?" she asked "I was in another world." _

_"Bella. You really need to stop playing in 'Paratopia' and come back to earth...Ok?" she asked and I nodded. I was about to run up to my room, confused as to what my Mommy was telling me. The moment I got off the couch Daddy came in with rimmed red eyes, sad face and an exhausted structure. _

_"We didn't find her," he told Mommy but I ran up to him and hugged him. He quickly picked me up, seeming more relieved. "Baby girl. Where were you?" he asked, I pulled back and looked at him. "Daddy I was in Paratopia. It was amazing!" he smiled at me and it was actually the opposite I thought he was going to do. _

_"You had old Daddy worried honey. I never want to wake up to a day without my Baby girl," he explained cuddeling me closer to him. He put me down and I ran upstairs, I might aswell say goodnight to Prince Edward, Princess Alice, Prince Emmett, King Carlisle and Queen Esme. _

_I open the door with the key that was hidden in my pocket and rush into the light. When I got to the shop I noticed there was no one and the sun was rising. I walked over to the door and found a note lying on the desk. It said:_

Dear Young Lady,

I know you are going to be here, because once you are in our world you get facinated. I left the door opened for you, I know you and the Prince are now good friends. You don't need to lock the door, it locks automatically. I'll tell you soon how it works, I promise.

Be safe,

Owner of the shop- Mr Corneto.

_I looked at the door, opened it and stepped out into the rising sunshine. The next thing I had to do was run as fast as I could to the Castle. When I got there the King and Queen greeted me. "Bella. Come inside. Edward, Alice and Emmett are awake. Why don't you have breakfast with us?" she asked, I smiled shyly and nodded._

_"I would like that a lot," I said with a slight blush. Queen Esme giggled and led me to the dining room. I saw Prince Edward, Prince Emmett and Princess Alice waiting for their parents. Yet when they saw me they jumped out of their seats and hugged me. _

_"Bella! What are you doing here so early?" Prince Edward asked with 'yeah's coming from Princess Alice and Prince Emmett. "Prince Edward, I know it's early in the morning here but where I'm from it's night time. I came here to say goodnight but the queen suggested for me to eat with you," I said my head in a slight bow. _

_"Bella. Don't call us 'Prince', 'Princess', 'King' or 'Queen'. We are people just like you, well...Almost like you," he said with a crooked grin and it caught my breath. "I'm sorry your highness. What would you like me to call you then?" I asked with a little bow and smile. "Call me Edward," Edward began "Call me Emmett," Emmett said, "Call me Alice," Alice said with a warm smile. "Call me Carlisle," Carlisle said with a side smirk._

_"And call me Esme," Esme said with the warmest smile I saw in my whole life. "Alright. That is sorted so...Can we eat?" I asked them and they all chuckled "Sure we can Bella," and after that it was a nice warm meal of talking, laughing and Edward sat next to me through it all. When I was eating Edward held my hand, sending a wierd feeling in my body and I could tell Edward felt it too. _

_Me and Edward would share smiles, blushes and smirks. Then when Emmett made a comment to me about Edward, I could tell Edward kicked him. I couldn't stop laughing that I had to get out for a minute. My life here felt perfect, I felt like I belonged with the Cullens and it warmed my heart. _

_I never felt like I belonged anywhere and being here with royals, who cared for me was the best feeling in the world. This is my secret heaven and I would come here everyday if I could but Mommy doesn't want me here...Me and Alice were completely different but we became great friends instantly. She would never compare to Edward though._

_It was getting late, I was feeling tierd and scared about my Mommy and Daddy. "I have to say sorry because my Mommy and Daddy told me not to play in Paratopia anymore." I said this with a tremble of my lips while my eyes fought to tear up. "Does this mean we won't see you again Belly?" Emmett asked in a sad tone and I nodded while tears fell. _

_I heard Esme and Alice crying with me, Emmett hugged Alice and Edward hugged me close. "We will never forget you Bella. It's in our memories anyway so it would be hard to forget you," Carlisle said with a chuckle and I smiled. "I'll never forget you guys either, espically you Edward," I said looking at him with a slight blush._

_He softly pecked my cheek sending tingles down my body. After saying my goodbyes I left to go home and I was in a rush. I was too afraid of what Mommy would be doing home right now. As I walked into the halway I could already hear my Mommy. "Bella?" she screamed, when I steped near the door she just came out of her room and panicked. _

_She saw me stand next to the door and shut it forcefully. "Is that 'Paratopia'?" she asked with a serious look on her face and I nodded. "Step away from the door so I can see what's inside," she commanded and I followed her instruction. When she opened the door, she stood mesmorised by the light and magic. _

_"Mommy?" I called her, she carried on staring at the light. "Oh...My...God...Charlie!" she screamed out, I saw Daddy run over to us and in a blind panick. "What's wrong?" he asked after seeing me, she looked over at him and shut the door. "Get me some wooden boards, a hammer, nails and __**my box**__," she ordered and he did what he was told. _

_She first shut the door, locked it and when I saw her with the hammer I knew what she was about to do. I was close to running over to her when Mommy saw me "Charlie grab her and don't let go!" she screamed and he caught me. She started to hit the handle with the hammer and I stuggled to get out of Daddy's hold. "No!" I screamed but she didn't listen "Mommy!" __**bang**__ "Please!" __**bang**__ "Don't do this!" I begged but she didn't and I could see the handle falling off. _

_"No!" I screamed and she still didn't listen while she took the anger out on the handle. Tears were streaming down my face, when I saw the handle fall to the floor "Nooo!" I screamed with all my might, tears pooling all over the floor. "Charlie get her in her room and make sure she doesn't get out!" she screamed while she put the knob in her box._

_Charlie threw me into my room, he seemed sad while he wiped my face free of tears. "Baby girl. I'm sorry about this. We need to protect you because we love you," he said with sorrow clear in his eyes. "How can you say your protecting me? Can't you see me crying?" I asked him with complete anger._

_"I know Honey. Please be good and stay here," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek, my body was numb and I couldn't do anything but cry. I fell flat on the floor and cried my eyes out while hearing my Mommy nail the boards blocking the door. It was late at night when I heard movement outside and I walked over to the window so I could see. _

_I saw Mommy digging a hole in the ground and holding the box. She dug a hole next to the tree outside my window and I was afraid to open the window. There were two reasons: She would see me and because I didn't want to get hit by a branch. When she was done, I fell on my bed and cried myself to sleep. _

_The next day was just as dificult. I wouldn't talk to them and I would lock myself in my room, trying not to cry but failed miserably when I walked past the door. Since then me and Mommy have been drifting apart..._

SIMW

Guys, I know it's sad on such a happy day, but to be frank I'm single and I'm in a rough patch. Please placate me with your reviews and thoughts. I promise to write on Friday if you guys give me the 12 reviews and quickly. The faster, the better! Happy Valentines! See you soon my lovelies!


	4. Chapter 3: It's been a year

Step Into My World

Author's Notes: I don't own twilight! Hey guys! I know I didn't get the 12 reviews I asked for...But I'm feeling nice and that is why I wrote this chapter. I'm going to take baby steps with you guys, so I will ask for 6 reviews for each chapter...I need to ask though: Do you guys want this story to be a saga? Tell me your answer in a review! P.S Does anyone know how to get a beta? I'm so confused and anyone willing who lives in England...Please contact me! Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Enjoy! This is long!

Song's For This Chapter (In Order): Brick By Boring Brick- Paramore, Every Tear Drop Is A Waterfall- Coldplay, Nothing's Real But Love- Rebecca Ferguson, Take Care- Rihanna ft Drake.

Chapter 3: It's been a year

Last Time: _Since then me and Mommy have been drifting apart..._

Present day...

It's been a year since she died and I don't know how to explain how I feel...Other than sad I feel...Free. I know what your thinking, _why are you feeling free? That's mean to say about your mother! _Well...She never really cared much about me, she always thought she was doing the right thing when all she was doing was ristricting me.

I could never go over to anone's house not even for dinner or to do a project! Yes, I know I should have just forgot about it and go forward in my life...But it didn't work like that. She wouldn't even let me stay the night at Rose and Jasper's home to be with my Aunt, Jasper, Rose and Uncle! It really drove me insane, then I couldn't have any guys around other than Jasper.

There was an exception though and that was Jacob, my Mom always wanted me and Jacob to get married and have kids. I didn't see it that way but Jacob did. We were home alone, haging out when he kissed me and groped me, he was about to force me to have sex with him when my parents came home. He was kicked out by my Dad, I had to make sure he didn't hurt him with his gun and yet I never cried so much in my entier life.

My Dad was so angry, but my Mom thought differently. She kept saying we might of being building our relationship together. She even said that while I was there, I remember I screamed at her that night telling her I almost got raped not develope my relationship. Jasper almost killed Jacob when he saw him in school the next day. Rose flipped out on him while Jasper contained his anger.

It was the day before my birthday when she was killed, it upset me...But I felt free. My Mom was always over controlling and sometimes it scared me. I once dated a guy behind her back and I ended up giving him my virginity. My Mom caught us getting dressed and I was to never talk or look at Michael Newton. He then started spreading rumours and saying I was shit at fucking.

Jasper gave him a black eye, broken nose and a busted lip for that comment. I never felt more alive to do something and learn from my mistakes. My Mom would never let me have a friend that was a boy never mind a boyfriend! She never let me live my life, do stupid things and learn from my own mistakes. The day she died, I was sad but I felt happy at the same time. I know I seem cold but...I never felt more alive without being squished in a box.

My name is Isabella Swan, I perfer to be called 'Bella' and I'm 16 years old. My Mom died when I was about to turn 15, I had sex with Mike the day before she died. I know I was 14...What was I thinking yada yada ya. I was feeling irritated and I wanted to do something I felt like doing without permission. Rose is my age while Jasper is 17 and I love them to pieces.

I was doing some drawings in my Pj's, sipping on my cup of tea and letting my imagination take over. I started drawing since I was 7 and I enjoyed it so much, my parents ended up buying me classes. Now I can draw extreemly well, not like famous painters but...I'm good I guess. I'm thinking about becoming a designer or something to do with drawing and painting. I love doing art in school, Rose always asks me to draw something every year.

I always seem to find myself drawing unfamiliar faces, perfect looking people and a huge castle. Or if not I always end up drawing a little shop filled with people, a huge glass door and two old people behind the cash register. I never really understood why I drew them but I guess I was just letting my imagination get the best of me.

I was just going over my scetch of a dazeling boy with disaray of hair, beautiful eyes, crooked smile and boyish charm. It was only a child though, but he was wearing rich clothing and I seem to always draw this little boy surrounded by people. Today I was drawing him alone and that seemed to interest me. I was trying to add as much detail to the face as possible when my Dad came in.

"Bell, I'm coming home late. Please be good and behave. Could you do the cleaning while I'm gone? I have loads of dirty clothes in my room, you don't have to worry about food tonight because we are ordering in...My treat," My Dad (Charlie) said with an awkward stance. He was all ready with his cheif of police uniform, he got promoted when I turned 10. I was so proud of him that day.

"Alright Dad, have a safe trip and be careful," I tell him with authority in my voice. He nods, smiles and pours himself a cup of water, gulps it down and grabs a snack for the trip down. He walks past me and notices my drawing causing him to stop. "Wow, you keep getting better at this drawing thing, who is that?" he asks with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't know Dad, I just let my imagination run wild and...This is what it came up with," I say shrugging my shoulders. "Alright well...Rose and Jasper are coming over later tonight, they say they want to take you somewhere," Dad says kissing my forehead "I'm going to go now, take care and do what I asked please," he says leaving me in the house alone.

When I finished eating my toast, drinking my cup of tea I finally finished drawing the boy and left to go get changed. I showered, changed into my skin-tight jeans, brown-tight top and some sneakers. When I finished doing that I brushed my teeth, brushed and dried my hair then got to doing my chores. First I washed the dishes, dried them, put them away, got the we laundry and put it in the tumble dryer.

I went upstairs and got my dirty laundry, went down stairs, put them to wash, walked back up but when I was walking I fell and laded on the floor near the bed. I saw something shiny, knowing where I saw it I prayed it was the right one and rushed over to the door. I knew there was no way I would be able to open the mystery door that my Mom restrainted me aswell.

I saw the boards, then I had an idea so I ran downstairs and went for the shed in the back yard. I opened it with the spare key my Dad lent me, I quickly pulled out the hammer and ran upstairs only to bash the boards down. When the restraints broke to pieces, I looked over to the door and memorised it. I got the key hid it in my pocket, walked over to my Dad's room, got the clothes and placed them in the wash. I turned it on and set the timer, I ran outside remembering something and grabbed a shovel. I dug and dug untill I heard a bang.

When I saw the tin box, I pulled it out and noticed a letter but most of all I noticed the door knob. I put the letter in my other pocket, ran upstairs and put the knob back on. I put the key in, twist it open and when I finally open the door I am mesmerised. I have been dazzled by a ton of things but this blinding light never looked more inviting and so I walked into the bright light.

I found myself lost in a wierd little shop that seemed too familiar, but it just wasn't filled with people and it upset me for some random reason. I walk through feeling the familiar clothings cling onto me. I feel a shiver run down my spine when I see the cash register that I would draw. I notice the dust, darkness and the boarded doors. I feel a ting in my stomach, I never felt this upset over something so small. I walked over, I felt the hope I once had disappear, when I turn to walk out the door I entered: I stop.

_No. I didn't go through all that trouble to get no results!_ I look at the chair that I could distinctly remember an old lady sitting on it, I run pick it up and smash it against the door. The glass smashed but the wooden bars didn't break only tremble. I notice a hammer and pick it up, I rush over to the door hammering away the boards and then a rush of noise overcomes me.

When I walk out, into the beautiful sunshine I missed so much and I smile. Then next thing I know everyone around the shop turn to me shocked, they crowd me and ask me questions repeatedly. I back up as far as I can afraid of these people and I land on my back because of the broken door I just entered. Completely covered in dust, I look up and notice everyone go quiet. "Excuse me," a velvet voice asked while he walked past everyone and stood infront of me.

He crouched down, then he suddenly smiles as if he knew me before. I look into his emerald green eyes, I feel deja vu but can't put my finger on it exactly. "Bella?" he asks with a crooked smile, my breath hitches and I notice the bronzed disaray of hair, perfect features, lean, tonned and tall body. He has perfect kissable lips, perfect teeth, pale skin and long thick lashes. I could also tell this boy had muscles, abbs and everything I could possibly desire.

"H-How do you know me? I have no clue who you are," I tell him slightly confused. "Bella we met when we were kids, you were 6 and I was 7...I'm Prince Edward...Remember?" he asks while holding his hand out and I gladly take it. "I'm sorry your highness, I didn't know who you were and I don't remember," I tell him with a little bow. He sighs "Bella, I know you don't remember but I'll try and get you to."

"As you wish Prince Edward," I tell him not looking him in the eyes. Then he steps closer to me, lifts my chin with his finger and I still didn't look him in the eyes. "Bella, look at me please," he pleads and I obey. "Please call me Edward, no 'your highness' or 'your majesty' or anything along those lines," he asks and I look into his eyes with such intensity that I remember. "Y-Your the boy I drawed this morning," I whispered and this made his eyes sparkled.

"Bella, I'm flattered and could I possibly see this picture?" he asks with a knowing smile and I automatically mirror him. "Oh my God, I remember Edward," I whisper while carresing his cheek. He smiles, holds the hand I was using to stroke his cheek and he tilts his face so he can kiss my hand. "Welcome back Bella," he whispers and I cant help but hug him.

"I missed you," I whispered into his chest, he was really tall and I'm surprised I could put my head in his chest. "I missed you too Bella and _so_ much," he says kissing the top of my head. "You changed," I state as I pulled away to look at him, "Other than my looks what?" he asks arching an eyebrow.

"You seem...More mature, well more mature than me...But I mean you just seem different," I say trying to explain but failing. He chuckles, "I guess that makes sence in a way, but you've changed too." I look up into his eyes and smile "Really? How?" I ask my voice a few octaves higher. "You look more like a woman, I can tell you have been through a lot but...You seem to have pulled through and that makes you very mature," he says this and at the end he kissed my nose.

I giggled, hugged him again and sighed. "Come on, lets go see the family," he says pulling my hand and that's when I notice all the people left us alone. _When did they all leave?_ I shake my head and walk out, "Bella. Stay calm and hold onto my hand," Edward says holding on tighter and I hold tight aswell to assure him I'm not going anywhere.

He suddenly closes his eyes, then we are outside a huge castle and the one I remember I would draw at home. "Oh My God, I remember this place..." I whisper in shock _how could I have been so blind?_ "Edward can I ask where I am?" I asked him slightly confused "Bella your at my house," he says with a smile "No, I mean..._Where _am I?" and this makes him look at me with a knowing look.

"You are in Paratopia," he tells me with a small sigh, I smile up at his home and pull him to the front doors. When the bell rings we are suddenly greeted by familiar looking people. "Bella," they all ran and hugged me. I noticed all of them and suddenly remembered. "Alice! Esme! Emmett! Carlisle! I missed you guys but...I didn't remember you untill now," I say shyly and they all laugh, this causes me to look at them and blush.

"Don't worry Bella, we knew you wouldn't remember us but...We wish you would of remembered by just coming back to our world," Alice says with a little giggle. I smile and look back over to Edward who is smiling down at me, I blush even darker because of his gaze. "So how about we catch up shall we?" Carlisle says while motioning me and Edward forward. Edward was still holding my hand and I just walked in time with him, side by side and stealing little glimpses.

"Bella, it's been so long. Please spend the night with us...Just tonight," Edward begs and I imediatly cave. "Sure, but where will I sleep?" I asked with a little concern. "You can sleep in my room, anyway we need to catch up personally," Edward claims me and I blush slightly. He chuckles, brings our linked hands and kisses mine.

"I bet you do," Alice says with a giggle, I look over to see Edward smirking slightly and I just blush and hide my face in his chest. This makes all the family laugh causing me to blush even more if possible. When I finally get back to feeling myself we are all having dinner and I'm sat down with Edward still holding my hand. "How did we..." I trail off but Edward chuckles.

"Bella in our world we can teleport to the place we want to go, all we need to do is think about it," Edward says with his crooked smile and I swear my knees melted to the floor. "Edward stop doing that," I whisper shout while slapping his shoulder lightly. "What?" he asks confused with the panty dropping smirk. "That smirk! It dazzles me," I state not ashamed, I then hear Emmett chuckle.

"Don't worry Bell, it's not only you who gets dazzled by Edward's 'panty dropping smile'? Is that what you call it Edward?" Emmett says with a smug smile but then he jumps and yells 'ow!'. "Emmett, don't talk like that especially not with company," Esme says shocked. "Sorry, it's the truth though thats what Edward uses to get girls into his Ah!" he screams cupping his knee.

Edward is giving Emmett a death glare, _holy shit is he hot when he is mad! _I look away feeling the blush rise to my cheeks. "Enough Emmett," Edward growls at him and I can feel my panties soak through my jeans. _Damn I hope I don't leave a mark on this chair!_ I focus on the food and Alice's giggles. I join in with her and when the food arrives I eat greedily.

"So Bella, how is the family?" Carlisle asks after taking a sip from his sparkling gold juice. I take a sip of my own magic and notice a difference in me. I uncontrolably moan at the taste in my mouth, I then notice Edward stiffen a little and gulp. "This drink is _so_ good," I say with a little moan at the end, Edward's grasp suddenly tightens.

"Well, I turned 16 last month and...My Mom died a day before my 15th bithday," I say looking down at my food. I greedily eat, hoping they wouldn't ask any questions about it. "We are sorry for your loss, how did she die?" Carlisle asks with a sad tone in his voice. "She died because of a car accident and I'm guessing she was in a rush to 'try and fix things'," I spit out and suddenly stand.

"I'm sorry but...I need to use the restroom, can I ask where it is?" I ask and then I realise I just let go of Edward's hand. He quickly grabs my hand and we are in the bathroom, I have to admitt it is _huge_. I look at Edward "Do you mind waiting outside?" I ask him and he walks off. After doing my business and relaxing from my sudden outburst I walk over to the door and open it.

Edward is looking at me curiously, "Bella what just happened there?" he asked with his eyebrows raised. I look down at my feet and sigh "I don't want to talk about this now, can we talk about it later? When we go to bed?" I ask and that is when I notice we sound like a married couple. He nods, takes my hand and we are back in the dinning room. We sit down and eat but no-one asked me about my mother that time.

By the time I was changed into a blue silk night gown that reached my inner thigh I walked into the bed room. I walked over to the mirror, found a brush and brushed my hair softly. "Bella, we still need to talk," Edward says out of nowhere. "What the hell Edward?" I scream placing a hand on my chest, afraid it was about to beat out of it. "Bella, I was here the whole time. Did you not see me?" he asked with a look of amusement on his face.

"No you fucking weren't you lier," I threaten and he just laughs. "Oh but I was Isabella Swan," he says with a slight chuckle, I rush over to his bed and land ontop of him, straddeling his hips and pushing his chest down. "Woah," Edward says grabbing my hips because of the sudden impact. "Tell me the truth Edward," I growl at him and he suddenly shifts. Before I know it I'm on my back with Edward hovering over me. "Bella, you are just not aware of your surroundings."

He quickly got off of me and picked up the brush. "Turn around," Edward says, sitting down behind me and I turn to face the wall and bathroom door. "So care to explain what happened?" he asks with a sudden tone of authority. I feel him brushing my hair, carresing it and treating it with care. "Well, the day I left you guys...It was hard and my Mom ended up finding out. That all lead to her breaking the door and locking it forever."

I look down at my thumbs that were twirling around in a pattern. "Then I guess...We just drifted apart, I never forgave her for that day and for some reason she became over protective. She wouldn't let me have any space, she would never let me go out or do projects and...I just hated the way she treated me," I state and that's when Edward stopped. He was suddenly right infront of me and captured a tear before it fell.

"Bella, I'm sorry you had to go through that and I wish you didn't have to," Edward says with sad eyes, I smile and sniff a little. "It's not your fault and anyway that's not the worst part..." I drift off and don't dare look into his eyes. "What is that Bella?" he asks with pure interest, I smile and I let another tear fall. "My Mom would never let anyone stay over to sleep, not even my relatives and the only guys to visit us were Jasper and Jacob..." I say looking into his confused eyes.

"Who is the relative?" he asks "Jasper is," I tell him and he nods "Who is this Jacob then?" he asks with a confused expression on his face. "His Dad was friends with mine and since I met Jacob my Mom thought we were ment to be together and have children," I say dryly and Edward suddenly looks at me pained. "What happened that was so bad?" he asks with a slight tint of anxiety.

"Well one day we were just together in my house...Alone...And he just started attacking me with kisses and gropes. I didn't like it I kept telling him to stop but he didn't. He was almost about to enter me when my Dad caught him. I had to try and convince my Dad not to kill him, since that was two days before my birthday my Mom tried to convince my Dad we were building our relationship," I said this with so much sour mood I think I hurt my tongue.

"I didn't like how she thought that and well...The next day I lost my virginity to my boyfriend at the time, my mom caught us getting changed and forced me to never talk, look or interact with him anyway possible. I never thought she was going to try and go find Jacob right after to tell him I wanted him," I look at anywhere but Edward. "Then she died, I was told by my Dad and that night was the worst night of his life."

"Bella I'm sorry about your loss and I'm sorry you went through that," Edward said pulling my chin up with his finger and giving me slight tingles where he held me. Edward leaned in ever so slightly and my eyes automatically closed. "Edward I need to give Bella...Oh!" Alice says pulling us away from our little 'almost' moment and she was holding my clothes. "Sorry guys...I came in at the wrong time didn't I? Oops!" she layed the clothes on the floor and vanishes.

"More like poped out of nowhere at the wrong time," I mutter and Edward chuckles. I craw away from him, bend down and grab my clothes. That is when I remember the letter that was addressed to me. I crawl over to Edward with the letter in my hand, I look at it dazed and when I feel my ass hit the bed I crawl my legs under.

"Bella what is that?" Edward asks curious, I look over at him and smile. "It's a letter from my Mom," I whisper and then I rip it open. I see the small yellow faded piece of paper and suddenly take a deep breath. Edward moves a strand of hair away from my bare shoulder, I look at him to see him leaning next to me and looking intently at the letter. I open it slowly and read:

_Dear Bella, _

_I know you are probably opening this because you feel like going back to 'Paratopia'. I did everything I could to keep you away and if your reading this...You are obviously hooked and I don't blame you. There are somethings a parent has to do to make sure they can protect their child and...Trust me when I say I have been through the same thing you have. _

_I once opened a door to a place called 'Nocturnia' and I loved it there. My parents found out and we moved away instantly. Honey, I know you won't believe me when I tell you I did what is best for you...Remember this always honey_

_I love you,_

_Mom. _

I look down and tear up, Edward pulls me to him and rubs my arms in comfort. When I stop crying Edward helps me into bed and I haven't forgotten what we were talking about before I started crying and reading the letter.

"Come on Bella, let's go to sleep..." Edward trys to push me to sleep and when the light's turn off without anyone turning them off causing me to jump. "What the fuck?" I say completely confused Edward chuckles, pulling me into his arms and pushes my hair away from my face. "Edward can I ask what did Emmett mean the 'panty dropping smile' and 'thats how he gets women into his'?..."

I hear Edward sigh, when he pulls me close to his chest that is when I notice he is wearing nothing other than his boxers. _Holy fucking shit! Does he no know that is a complete turn on?_ "I have had my fair share of women and a good deal of experience...That is what Emmett was trying to say," Edward says with an exhasted sigh at the end.

"What about you Bella...Is your ex boyfriend your only sexual interaction?" Edward asks with a little bit of a doubt in his tone and it was my turn to sigh. "Yes Edward, he was the only one I had sex with...And when we broke up because of my mother he started telling everyone I was a rubbish fuck but don't worry...Jasper got him good," I say with a slight sigh into my pillow.

I turn over to face him, his hands effectivley pulling me closer. "What about you and your 'panty dropping smile'?" I ask with a slight giggle, he hides his face in my shoulder. My entier body tingling at his warm breath on my skin. "Bella, I smile like that and the girls start falling over me. Then I usually get what I want but not what I need," he says quietly and I notice him staring at me with something I can't describe.

"Now let's go to sleep...Ok?" Edward asks, kissing my cheek and slapping my ass lightly. I squeal at the gesture and this makes he chuckle quietly. I turn over onto my side, letting Edward pull my back to his chest and fell into a surounding of nothingness...

SIMW

What do you think? Please give me your answer in a review! Please let me have the 6? Can anyone give me any help with the 'beta' stuff? I need beta's! Preferably people who live in England! Much love guys! Kisses!


	5. Chapter 4: Kisses and Gropes

Step Into My World

**Author's Notes: I don't own anything other than the story plot! I'm so sorry for the wait guys! I hope this chapter will get you to forgive me! Can I please have 5 reviews for this chapter? Please read a story of mine that means alot, it's called 'Fading Away'. I would be very thankfull! Warning for this chapter: There is a lemmon-ish part in this story! Beware and enjoy! **

Songs For This Chapter (In Order): Dirty Talk- Wynter Gordan ft David Guetta, Turn Me On- Nicki Minaj ft David Guetta, Twilight- Cover Drive, Love Me For Me- Cher Lloyd.

Chapter 4: Kisses and Gropes

Last Time: _I turn over onto my side, letting Edward pull my back to his chest and fell into surounding of darkness..._

When I woke up, I could feel something poke my back...And let me tell you...It wasn't something you could easily hide. I giggled and then I felt Edward wriggle a little. He groaned, pulled away from me and then rubbed his eyes. I was now watching him, to see his reactions when he would know, what was happening to 'Mini Edward'. He is now on his back still rubbing his eyes.

When he stops, he looks at me, but all I can look at is the tent under the sheet. "What's up Bella?" he asks and I just blush at what was happening. _Why are you staring at his cock! He is going to think you are insane! _I look away and blush into my pillow. "What?" he asks, then I hear him sit up and then he cusses. "I'm so sorry Bella!" he apologises but I just giggle softly.

"It's alright, it's natural for guys to wake up like that," I tell him and giggle a little. "It may be true, but it's not good to wake up with morning wood when, you have a childhood friend in the same bed as you!" he says shocked and hiding into his hands. "Edward seriously...It's ok," I say to him pulling myself into a sitting position next to him, and forcing his hands away from his face. He wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"I must look like an idiot to you now," he says to me sadly and I just sigh. "Edward seriously, it's fine and no...I just feel a little awkward sleeping next to you when you...You know..." I trail off not wanting to say anything and blushing darkly. "I what?" he asks and I just blush even darker. "You were obviously dreaming about a girl you would like to fuck..." I trail off again, too frustrated that I was actually talking to him about this.

I hear him chuckle nervously, "Yeah...I did...I'm sorry," he whispers and then I suddenly had courage. "So who were you dreaming about?" I ask him, looking at his face. His eyes grew wide, then his mouth hung open and I giggled nervously. "I...I can't tell you," he whispers trying to get out of bed. I quickly push him back down and straddle his hips.

_Holy mother of God! He is rock solid! Shit! My panties are getting soaked! I need to move a little! He will find out I'm sexually frustrated for him! _Subconsiously I grinded into him and moaned at the friction. He moaned after me, and held my waist pulling me to him. He grinded with me, moaning everytime his tip rubbed my enterance. "Bella! Stop!" Edward begs when I moan and arch my back.

This is when I notice I'm wearing silk PJ's and no bra! _Who gives a shit? You already molested him and he didn't say no before! _I grinded into him harder and he gasped. "Bella please!" he begged and I stopped myself. I looked at him ashamed, I was just regected and I practically molested a prince!

I jumped off his hips, got out of the bed and covered my breasts up. "I'm sorry Edward...I didn't mean that to happen," I tell him sadly and then I feel the rejection creep into me. I was staring at the floor when I heard Edward sigh, I look up at him and he opens his arms wide. "Come here," he tells me and I walk over to him. He kisses the top of my head, I sigh and he just holds me tighter.

"Please don't cry...Trust me when I tell you I enjoyed that more than you can imagine," Edward whispers to me and I blush. "Really?" I asked surprised and he chuckles. "Yes I did," he tells me and I look up at him smiling. "Why did you ask me to stop then?" I ask curious and he looks away shyly. "I didn't want to cream my pants and I didn't want to lose my control," he explains and I blush.

"Can I ask...Who you were thinking about, to make you hard in the first place?" I ask shyly and then I hear him chuckle. "You are so clueless," he whispers and then I look up at him. "Bella you-" he was suddenly cut off when Emmett appeared. "Mom says we should get up now, and wow!" Emmett says staring at my breasts. I blush when I look down and notice my nipples are still poking out.

Edward suddenly grabs his shirt, covers my chest and growls at Emmett. "Woah, sorry bro! Haha! I can tell why you have morning wood! No wonder she is-," he gets cut off when Edward suddenly throws a pillow at him. Emmett looks at us, winks at me and then vanishes with a chuckle. I blush and look over at Edward who looked bashfull.

"I'm sorry about Emmett," he says shyly and I giggle. "It's ok, sorry for attacking you," I explain to him and he smiles crookedly. "No this is attacking," Edward says before grabbing me and making me straddle him again. He moved my hair to one side, then his lips found mine and he kissed me tenderly. When I felt his tongue on my lips, I moaned as he entered his tongue into my mouth.

Our tongues swirled around each other frantically, when I needed oxygen I pulled away and gasped. His lips found my neck and he kissed it softly. "Mmmm Bella," he moans when I grind into him and I moan after him. When his lips found mine again he sighs into the kiss. He suddenly begins to be rough, grabbing my ass and squeezing it. "Ah Edward," I moaned pulling my lips away from his, grinding harder and faster.

I was panting, Edward's expression just pulled me over the edge. His eyes were pitch black, his lips amazingly kissed and his heart was thumping. Edward quickly rolled us over, him hovering above me and his hand trailed down. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would jump out and hit Edward in the eye. When I felt Edward's hand run down then up my leg, I moaned and arched my back. His hand trailed my knee, up and then pulled my knee up to tangle with his leg.

His hand still followed up, when I felt his hands pull one side of my PJ's, I ran my hands up and down his bare back. He groaned and grinded me harder, causing me to gasp and shiver at his touch. "Bella, Edward, Mom wants you-" me and Edward quickly pulled away. I blushed furiously at Alice as she stood there smiling. "I can see you two are busy so...I'll just tell Mom you are getting ready," Alice says before disappearing.

"Bella I'm sorry for doing that to you," he trys to cover it up but I'm just too stubborn. "Why are you? I'm not," I say waggling my eyebrows and Edward chuckles. "I have to ask though...Who were you dreaming about?" I ask afraid he would say someone's name I didn't know. "It was you Bella," he tells me and I blush. When I hear Edward chuckle I hide my face in the pillow.

"Bella why are you hiding?" he asks and I blush more. "I just can't believe you could get _that hard_ because of me," I try and explain but he just chuckles while kissing my shoulder. "Bella, I think you are sexy, pretty, amazing, smart, funny and just everything I want," he tells me while pulling my face out of the pillow. When Edward pulls my face out of the pillow, he starts to kiss my lips softly.

When we pull away he smiles at me, I blush a little and smile. "Bella, please be my girlfriend," he begs and I just blush even more. "I would love to be your girlfriend Edward," I tell him and he chuckles. He pulls me to him, kissing my lips and we smile into it. "You have no idea how happy you make me," he whispers and pulls away. When Edward gets up I start to lean to grab him. "Where are you going?" I ask him, he just chuckles and I smile.

"I'm going to shower, that way I can get rid of this," he says pointing to his rock hard cock. "I could fix that," I say winking and he just moans. "No Bella," he says trying to walk away and grabbing clothes. "I could give you a hand job?" I suggest and he just groans. "Bella please don't," he begs with an agonised tone and I smirk. "Mmmm let me take you in my mouth," I say while staring at his fine ass.

"No Bella," he moans again and I smirk wider. "How about I join you?" I say with a wink when he turns around. "No Bella," he warns and I frown. "Why? It's not like I'm a virgin," I state and he sighs. "Bella I haven't got any condoms and I want our first time together to be special," he tells me and I just sigh. "Alright you win," I huff and he just smirks. "Trust me...It will be worth it."

When Edward comes out of the shower, his cock was down and I frowned. When I got in the shower I sorted myself out and got cleaned. I got out in just my towel, my hair dripping wet and I felt bold when Edward was laying against the headboard. I let go of the towel, but instead of Edward looking at me amazed...He covered his eyes. "Bella, I don't think I should see you naked just yet," Edward explains and I just sigh.

I get changed, go out of his room hand in hand and suddenly we are in the dining room. Edward kissed my hand, before walking over to my seat and pulling it out for me. When I got seated Edward pushed my chair in for me. He sat down and I saw Esme smile at him. "Mom, Dad, I would like to tell you guys that...Well...Me and Bella are now a couple," Edward says randomly when the waiters hand out food.

Esme and Carlisle smile at me, I blush a little and I hear the family laugh. "Welcome to the family then," Emmett says and I just look at him wide eyed. "Does this make me a princess?" I ask then they laugh. "If you want it can be," Carlisle says to me with a smirk. "Technically you have to be married to me to be a princess," Edward explains and I just sigh. "Hey she could be married to me aswell you know!" Emmett says winking at me and Edward just growls at his brother.

"Nah...She is going to marry me aren't you Bella?" Alice asks winking and I just laugh. "You know it!" I say winking back and Edward chuckles. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders, rubbing his nose with my hair. "Sorry Ali, but the only person she will be getting married to is _me_," Edward says and I blush. "Woah Edward don't you think that is thinking _way _too fast?" Carlisle asks shocked and I just giggle nervously.

"Is that thinking too fast Bell?" Edward asks me and I just shrug. "There is no harm thinking about the future," I smile at him and he smiles crookedly. Edward leans into me, kisses me softly and I smile into the kiss. We break apart when we hear a throat get cleared. "I'm sorry Bella but if you are now going to be a part of our family...You will need to do things like that behind closed doors, or no where near us," Carlisle explains and I smile.

"Alright," I say with a nod and Edward just squeezes my hand. We eat breakfast in silence, and when I look at the time I sigh. "Edward could you take me home?" I ask and he just nods. We say our goodbye's and leave. When me and Edward were walking hand in hand, we could hear people whisper about us. I smiled up at Edward, he smirked back and I just giggled. When we got in the shop I turned to Edward, he seemed upset to see me leave...But I had to.

"When will you come back?" Edward asks with a frown and I just stroke his cheek. "I will be back tomorrow afternoon in my world," I tell him and he just smiles. "I'll see you then Bella," he whispers kissing the back of my hand. I squint an eye at him, raising the other and smirk. "That's not a real kiss, give me a real one," I command and he chuckles.

"Where?...Here?" he asks kissing my cheek and I just laugh. "No," I tell him and he just chuckles softly. "Here?" he asks kissing my nose and I shove him. "No...Here," I say pointing to my lips and he holds my waist. "Oh...That's where you want me to kiss you," Edward says with a 'I'm going to act like i'm dumb but really I knew you wanted it there' tone. He laughs when I pull him closer to me, while holding onto his shirt collar.

When our lips touch, he smiles and I just wrap my arms around his neck. He locks his arms around my waist, kissing me tenderly and we sigh into the kiss. I pull away before it could get too heated, when we pull away I stare into his eyes. I say my goodbye and head for the door. When I get home I notice it is quiet, there is no sound and it's night time. When I enter my room, I notice someone in my bed and when I close up...I can tell who it was.

I crouched to her level, I was going to wake her up when I noticed the tear stains. My lovely cousin was crying and it broke my heart. I sighed at her, she seemed so lost and sad. The next thing that happened, was something that I didn't expect and I almost screamed...

~SIMW~

**What do you guys think? Please can I have the 5 reviews! Review 'Fading Away' aswell please! It would mean alot to me! Much love and if I get the reviews quickly: I will write Saturday!**


End file.
